Remma (Roommates)
by SwenfortheWen
Summary: Emma Swan, Regina Mills, and John Darling are college roommates. Regina vlogs and does makeup tutorials on YouTube. One day she makes the mistake of posting a video with Emma in it and now the whole internet is shipping them.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I know I should be updating my other fic but this idea struck me and I just had to write it. It's sort of inspire by the web series couple-ish and makeup call which are great just saying. Also I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the twitter handles I've used. I checked to see if anyone had them and I didn't find any but if they're yours I can change them so just tell me thanks. I'd love to hear what you think so please review, and happy reading!

* * *

"Just clean up the edges anywhere there's a problem and voilà you have the perfect sultry red lips." Regina Mills punctuates her statement by blowing a kiss to the camera. Just before she can continue talking she hears a loud flop sound behind her. Turning around Regina sees her roommate, Emma Swan, is lying on her bed.

"You are aware that that's my bed you're lying on." Regina sasses.

Emma looks up at her from the bed, "I am very aware of it. You bed is way more comfortable and I need a proper nap."

"Emma, I'm in the middle of a video."

"Oh sorry," Emma raises her arm and waves towards Regina's camera, "hi internet!"

Regina scoffs, "And what if I needed a nap?"

"Then you can join me." Emma is smiling gleefully and patting the spot on the bed beside her.

Regina scoffs and turns back to her camera. "So yes here is the lipstick tutorial you had all been asking me for. Enjoy and I'll see you next Tuesday." She loudly kisses the camera as she reaches forward and turns it off. She takes a deep sigh as the camera automatically syncs with her computer.

Having now made herself completely comfortable on the bed, Emma opens an eye to see that Regina is still sitting at her computer. "I wasn't kidding when I said you should join me."

Regina merely shakes her head and answers, "I've got to edit this and post it as soon as I can."

"And then you'll come join me?"

"Maybe." Her response it curt but she keeps the playful tone of the conversation.

"Alright, I'm napping now." Emma announces.

Regina hums in response and begins editing. The room is calm and Regina is completely focused on her work. She's so glad she can be this comfortable with her roommate. She had had fears when they'd first moved in together, but three people was the perfect number for their small apartment and she loved the both of them. Regina had met John Darling and Emma Swan in their first year gender course. It was none of their majors but they had all been interested and they clicked right away; sitting beside each other in every lecture and always pairing up as a group.

John had been the glue of the group. She and Emma had often gotten into large disagreements over their opinions on certain topics and he seemed to always be able to mediate. Of course even now that they had been friends for three years they still got into these heated arguments but they were good. The two of them pushed each other's thinking as well as each other buttons.

Thinking back Regina finds it hard to remember exactly why they had all gotten together in the first place. Perhaps it had something to do with how John was the most flamboyant gay man the two of them had ever met. He stood out and had invited them into his crowd which Regina had been all game for being that she was in the process of discovering her own identity at the time. They had always been there for each other and in second year when people began looking at apartments they had hardly thought twice about all moving in together.

Regina had had her fears though. She had never really fully opened herself up to people and living with them she felt like she may have had to. But John and Emma understood her like nobody else. They didn't push or prod into her personal life and she appreciated it. They had also both been super supportive of her doing the whole makeup videos and vlogging, even though Emma didn't understand it. She was so thankful to have such amazing friends, even if one of them did often steal her bed.

Regina turned around to see the blonde peacefully asleep on her queen sized mattress. She had known getting a good mattress would be worth it. Of course she had imagined that other people would be sleeping in it with her, and they'd be wearing less clothing, but she quickly pushes that thought out of her mind.

A small beep is heard from the computer that tells her the video is ready to upload. She runs through the motions of posting it on YouTube, then sharing it on twitter and Tumblr. Behind the covers rustles as Emma begins to stir.

"I thought you said you would join me you tease." Emma mocks groggily.

"I believe my exact words were that I have to edit and post this video." Regina plops down on the bed beside where Emma is now sitting up. The blonde takes out her phone and immediately goes to retweet and reblog Regina's posts. Regina feels the vibration on her phone and smiles when she sees what's just happened.

"You aren't even going to watch it first?" Regina quips.

"Nah, I know it's good."

"But you're in this one."

Emma is mildly perplexed for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Well you came in while I was doing the video and I left it in." Regina shrugs casually, "And I think you barging into my room makes me seem more relatable."

"I didn't barge in."

"Really? I would think you, Miss Criminology major, would know that it is wrong to just enter a person's room without person." Regina's bark comes without a bite and Emma knows that. They were just joking around as they usually did. Emma sticks out her tongue at the brunette who returns the favor.

Suddenly Emma's phone starts buzzing. She reaches back into her pocket and sees that there are several tweets directed at her. As she reads through them she begins to laugh. Regina sees her laughing and tries to grab the phone from her. "What is it?" Regina whines before Emma caves and hands her the phone.

"I don't think you'll like it." Emma says.

Regina is immersed in the tweets reading them all. They seemed to all be in reply to Emma's tweet of the video and they've tagged her in them as well:

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan Are you two dating?!_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _I SHIP IT! #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills Is Emma your girlfriend?_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _REMMA!_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _My new favorite YouTube ship #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _You two are so cute afgfhdhhbfjndjfnj I can't even #Remma_

"Oh my." Regina mutters under her breath scrolling through all the other #Remma tweets that seemed to keep coming, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I will try my best to keep regular with the updates, pinky promise! Once again I own nothing. Happy reading!

* * *

Emma had continued to laugh about the tweets for the next couple of hours. She was still finding some good ones and showing them to Regina. The blonde was amazed at how quickly people had made fan art and edits, it seems Regina's fan base is stronger than she had realized. Of course Regina began to get annoyed with her roommate laughing for this long, for her the humour had disappeared after an hour or so, now she had come to realize that she needed to face this. Maybe she should address the issue in a Q & A or maybe she'd just say nothing, that way she couldn't say anything wrong.

Emma was finally interrupted from her laughing fit when the door to their apartment opened with a bang as John swings the door out rather harshly. He proceeds to run into the room groceries in hand and questions, "Since when are you two dating and why was I not the first to know about it?" His eyebrows are practically in his hairline and his eyes are opened comically wide.

Regina exasperatedly rolls her eyes, "We aren't!" Emma begins to once again barrel over in laughter earning her a sideways glare from Regina.

"Tell that to twitter then!" John sasses holding up his phone, "Besides I knew it was inevitably, two gay women can't live in the same place and not get together." He dramatically exits the room to go put away his groceries.

His comment halts Emma's laughter. She quickly jumps off the bed and shouts, "Hey! Don't stereotype us like that! Besides Regina is bi so the stereotype doesn't count."

"Phesh bi gay it doesn't matter. All women who like women have that same quality." His generalization earns him a stern glare from his roommates. They both know he's joking around but that doesn't mean it annoys them any less.

"And what quality is that?" Regina asks peeking her head in through the doorway.

"You know the whole living together thing. The u Haul obsession." John states this as if it's a fact that everybody knows, waving his arms around dramatically. He casually puts the milk into the fridge and adds, "Well that and the love of cats." They all burst into laughter at that. It had been a running joke in their apartment because when they'd first moved in Regina had suggested they get a cat and Emma had wanted a dog. At the time it had broken out into a large fight but they were past that. Now they just laugh about it.

And that was all they talked about it for the next few days, that is until the next Tuesday came around and Regina went to start her vlog. Standing outside her door she announces to the entire apartment, "I will be vlogging so my door is locked for a reason, I would wish that you respect that."

"Come on Gina you know I wasn't going to interrupt it." Emma quipped from their kitchen.

"Do I know that?" Regina's eyebrows met her hairline suspiciously, "Because honestly I wouldn't put it past you."

"Okay fine I was planning on doing that," Emma shrugs and tries to reason with Regina, "but I'd be doing it for the fans. It's what they want let's just give it to them."

"Emma no. That will not be done. My mom watches my show!" Regina's voice is beginning to get rather shrill and she knows it. So she inhales deeply in an attempt to calm herself down. She would not let all this online shipping get to her. The channel she had created would remain as it is, it would not be demeaned into some hacky girlfriend channel, even though some of those were her favorites. Okay maybe she is a little stereotypical but so what she is allowed to be.

She still hadn't really decided what tutorial she was going to do for this week so she checks her Tumblr to see if anyone made a request. Of course all the request were for a "Remma" video. The name wasn't even clever, it was basically just Emma's name with one letter from her name. She sighs and is about to call it quits when she sees a request for contouring techniques. Perfect, she thinks to herself. This is just the kind of video she needs its right up her alley and she's got this. No need to mention Emma just contouring as she does perfectly.

With the video done and edited Regina relaxes on her bed. She's still kind of surprised that Emma never did come and interrupt her. Emma rarely listened to what other people said, especially when it came to Regina, the blonde seemed to have a thing for pushing Regina's button. Regina supposed it was a best friend kind of thing, not that John did it, but her friendship with Emma was different. Maybe Emma was finally leaving that stage and growing up. Of course Regina knew she was fooling herself thinking it, Emma would never grow up.

In the kitchen Emma is finishing up her grilled cheese. She wipes her hand on the dish towel when she sees the small light lite up on her phone. This time she decides to actually watch the video before blindly retweeting and reblogging it. A part of her is hoping that Regina mentions her in it but she suppresses it and pretends that she doesn't feel a small pang in her chest when her name isn't mentioned once in the video. She doesn't care though, it's not like her and Regina are actually a thing, she just wishes that Regina had addressed the situation, whatever it was. She quickly reblogs and retweets it out before she gets an angry text from Regina demanding that she do it.

Regina makes a mental note that Emma didn't blindly share the video this time, she wonders what made this one different, Emma never was one for beauty techniques. Maybe she was just trying to show interest or maybe she had a new girl she was trying to impress who liked makeup and wanted to be able to talk about it with her. Whatever the case Regina didn't care, all she cared about were the comments that would follow. Finally she began nervously reading through them;

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _Where's Emma? Are you hiding her?_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _I WANT A #REMMA VIDEO_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _Emma better be in the next video_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _Can you do Emma's makeup in the next video?_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan_ _This is great but why isn't Emma in it? #Remma_

Alright so maybe the internet wasn't appeased by the video. Regina would simply have to find another way around the issue before it got even more out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm almost at 100 followers for this story! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love to hear your feedback it makes my day everyday. I'm going to try and be as fast as I can with these update but I'm working a lot and most of the time I'm too exhausted to do anything so the next update will probably take me longer. Sorry in advance and happy reading!

* * *

The week had gotten crazy busy. Regina had had five new assignments to complete, and it seemed as though John had found a new boy toy and was spending most of his time at his place. This would have left Emma and Regina alone most nights if Emma hadn't been out studying in the library all hours. Midterms were slowly creeping up on them.

The pair finally caught each other at breakfast Tuesday morning. Regina sat at their tiny kitchen table on her phone, on twitter Emma suspected, in front of her was her typical perfect breakfast. Emma had no idea how she did it. She just sat there enjoying two perfectly fried eggs, a piece of toast, and two pieces of bacon. The bacon part kind of surprised her, Regina typically scolded her about the high cholesterol content and blah blah blah. Of course that didn't stop ever from sneaking up behind her and grabbing a piece off of the brunette's plate.

Regina jumped, "shit Emma you scared me." Her hand was pressed against her chest.

"Good morning!" Emma smiled and took a bite of the bacon. The moment the taste of the bacon touched her tongue she immediately spat it out into the sink. "Ew Regina what is that?"

"Your etiquette is impeccable." She scoffed, "It's turkey bacon, and it's got a significantly healthier than that crap you eat." She punctuated her statement with a bite of her bacon and licked her lips dramatically.

"Well it's significantly more disgusting." Emma retorted. As she reached up for her frosted flakes. Regina rolled her eyes. She could not understand how her roommate lived this way.

"Y'know I was just thinking about what my vlog should be about this week and now I'm thinking maybe I should do it about how to make an easy balanced breakfast, for all the other Emma's out there."

"Nah they can just mooch off their roommates." Emma grabbed a piece of Regina's toast and smiled at her. "Maybe you should just cave and give them what they want."

"You read all those comments?" Regina is surprised, Emma had never showed an interest in her channel, but of course Emma would start to care the moment it was all about her. "You would let me do your makeup?" The brunette raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah sure" Emma shrugged.

"So all those times I asked you to be in my videos before you refused but now that they think we're dating you'll do it."

"We'll have to open the video saying that we are not dating and that we're just roommates." Emma seemed suspiciously cool with this idea.

"Right. Of course." Regina wondered how long she'd been thinking about it. "Well in that case, maybe I'll go set up and when you're finished with your breakfast or whatever it is you call this." She motioned to Emma's heaping bowl of cereal with a small chuckle. The blonde nodded as Regina left the kitchen.

When she gets back to her room she began to set up her station. First she had to decide what look she was going to give Emma. She supposed she could be cruel and do an over the top night out look that Emma would absolutely hate. Or perhaps she'd be nice and show a more natural look. She did just get that new waterproof set that she could promote as a sports ready look. Yeah that would work well. Maybe she could even convince Emma to do it for herself someday.

* * *

"Hello everyone! Today I'm going to be doing a natural on-the-go look. This line of makeup is all waterproof and will definitely last through any sporting event." Emma began to snicker at the way Regina said sporting event, receiving her a nasty glare from the brunette. "And with me here today is my roommate, that I have zero romantic affiliation with, Emma." She motioned towards the blonde.

"Hey!" Emma waved.

"So let's begin." Regina picked up a brush and a small palette and got to work. She quickly got into her normal pattern of applying and explaining the techniques and process. Everything was going smooth until they got to the eyes. Of course Emma got all whiny about the potential of Regina poking her in the eye. The brunette assured her that she would not, but it still took lots of convincing. And even after all that Emma kept moving to avoid brushes. Regina isn't surprised by her behavior in the slightest, in fact the usually stern brunette is all giggles about it.

"You're adorable." She chuckled.

Emma's face broke out into a giant grin. She turned to face the camera and almost yelled to the invisible audience, "Did you hear that people? Regina Mills, THE Regina Mills thinks I'm adorable."

Shaking her head Regina scoffed back, "You know I'm going to edit that out right."

"No you won't." Emma's confidence earns her a stern glare from her roommate. It does nothing to waver her confidence. The viewer's love the two of them and no matter how much Regina hates it, she won't go against the viewer's wishes. Emma turned to sneak a peek in the mirror, "Damn. You know what Gina, I may have to steal this from you."

Feigning shock Regina placed her hand over her chest, "Oh my! Have I convinced the ever tomboy Emma to wear makeup?"

Emma shoved her gently, "Maybe."

Regina smiled feeling gracious in her personal victory. She finished up the rest of Emma's face without much more hassle. The blonde seemed to be cooperating now and maybe even listening to Regina's pointers. Once she was finally done Emma modelled for the camera, making silly duck faces and squinting off into the distance. Regina tried to hold in her laughter but she wasn't fooling anyone. Finally she did her sign off which Emma quickly mimicked and blew a kiss to the camera, and she turned it off.

Emma sat patiently beside Regina while she edited. "See it wasn't that bad giving into the viewer's whims." Emma mused.

"You haven't heard the feedback yet." Regina sighed, "That's when we might regret this." She let out a faint laugh. Neither of them truly regretted any of it, but Regina truly did despise unwanted attention.

"Okay fair enough." Emma answered. She waited just a while longer for Regina to finally post the video. Before Regina even relaxed back into her chair their phones began buzzing out of control.

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan REMMA ❤❤_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan This is the kind of content I need! #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan OTP! #REMMA_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan Q &A next Tuesday? #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan There's no way you two aren't dating! #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan DO A Q &A TOGETHER #REMMA_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan THIS IS SO MUCH CUTENESS I CAN'T #REMMA_

Regina let out a small groan. "Do you see what you've done Swan?" She sassed motioning to the tweets, "You've ignited their fire."

"Me? I believe we both played a part in this." Emma retorted jokingly. Regina merely glared in response. She could only imagine the horrors of what would come next. Although they didn't truly feel like horrors, there was something fun about doing a video with Emma. Maybe she would consider doing more.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So I've edited this chapter a bit in honor of some of the reviewer's reactions. I hope you can all appreciate this version more than the last one. The next chapter will be up soon, I'm about halfway done, I just wanted you to all get the change to read the edit before the next chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

"We're done!" Emma screamed running into the apartment. She made a spectacle of dropping her bag on the table with a loud bang.

Regina looked up from her kale salad at the blonde dancing around in front of her. She had to fight to contain her laughter. Being finished midterms was a great feeling. Regina had finished hers yesterday and Emma had just completed her last one.

"We should go out tonight!" exclaimed the ever excited Emma.

"Nostos?" Regina suggested. Nostos was the local gay bar, she and Emma frequented it regularly now that they were single.

Emma pondered about it for a moment, "Isn't there a frat party on tonight?"

"Oh yes, Alpha Zeta Douche." Regina answered sarcastically. That was the nickname for the biggest party fraternity on campus, Alpha Zeta Nu. They held big parties all the time and cover was usually pretty cheap so everyone went.

"Yeah come on Gina, it'll be fun! Just you and me letting loose after exams." Emma tried to coax Regina into agreeing. She explained that if they went to Nostos they'd spend most of the night just trying to pick up new girls and she wanted to celebrate with her best friend. A frat party would serve the purpose better. It would be cheaper and they could get crazy drunk together.

Albeit reluctantly Regina finally agreed. They got into party apparel and headed out to the frat. When they got there the party was already in full swing. At the door Emma paid for her and Regina's cover, ignoring the way Regina tried to refuse the payment. Once inside Emma found a couple of beers for herself, a few ciders for Regina, and a small bottle of tequila. With her stash in hand the pair found a nice spot on the terrace to begin their evening. After most of the booze was consumed the two were feeling quite drunk.

"Have you checked out the fan art that people have been making of us on Tumblr?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Regina admitted sheepishly, "There's really good stuff." The brunette would never admit it but she spent a lot of her free time cruising the remma tag on Tumblr.

"Kind of makes us look like a real couple." The blonde looked off into the distance pondering the thought. Regina almost gaped at her. This girl in front of her had never said anything of the sorts before. She was a commitment phobic player who had invited her to this frat party and paid her cover. Regina was speechless for a moment. What did all of this mean? Did Emma want to be more than friends? Regina wondered if she wanted to be more than friends and maybe this entire sham was all her mind playing tricks on her. In her moment of panic Regina bounced up and announced she needed to use the washroom. She ran into the frat house, leaving Emma alone on the terrace.

Emma's comment seemed to have sobered up Regina. The brunette walked around the frat house trying to get her thoughts together. She had no idea what Emma had meant and no matter how many times she played it over in her head it hadn't become clearer. Regina stopped, leaning against the wall she focused on calming her breathing.

Across the room she spots John talking with a nerdy looking redhead. Her roommate offers a small wave when he sees her. Regina debates walking over and talking to him but before she can even begin the journey, a figure pops up beside her.

"Fancy seeing you here." The figure is none other than her ex-boyfriend Robin. His words come out slurred and she can smell the various alcohols in his breath. When he tries to lean against the wall he almost falls flat on his face.

"Hi Robin, how's Marian?" Regina answers more stern than expected. This man had completely broken her heart when he had cheated on her with Marian and then broken up with her to be with Marian.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Robin made a gesture to touch Regina's face but she moved out of his reach. "Come on Regina, we can still be frie-" He never finished his statement. It was interrupted by his vomiting all over the ground. Luckily Regina had already moved far enough away and was saved by most of it, but there was still a small amount that had landed on her shoes.

Having heard the commotion in Regina's directions, John excused himself from his conversation went over to check on his roommate.

"Is everything alright Gina?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina motions to the ground and John uses all his willpower not to gag at the sight. "Here, let's get you cleaned up." Her ushers Regina away from the vomit and to an empty stool near the bathroom. Walking into the washroom he grabs some paper towel and proceeds to wipe off her shoes. "That guy is such an ass, you're way better off without him. You're lucky he broke up with you, he never deserved you in the first place." John offers his best gay best friend advice and Regina just nods along. Discussing her annoying exes was something she and Emma did together.

Once her shoes are cleaned up John looks her once over again making sure she's all clean. "Are you going to be alright," he asked. When Regina nodded, he continued, "because that fine piece of ass over there wants to take me home," he motioned towards the redhead who sipped from his solo cup all alone where John had left him.

Regina smiled at her friend, "Go for it, and be safe." He winked at her before running off to his new lover.

She decided to return to the terrace to see Emma. Her friend was probably concern as to why she was gone for over an hour when she said she needed to use the washroom. But when she got to the terrace Emma was nowhere to be seen. Regina couldn't find her anywhere in the frat so she supposed that the blonde had gone back to the apartment.

Regina called an Uber to get back to their place. She's in serious need to talk to Emma. When she entered the apartment, as she was about to scream Emma's name, she heard faint moans coming from Emma's room. Sighing Regina headed to her room. It seemed everyone has somebody to go home with except her.

* * *

When Regina woke up the next morning she tried to put last night out of her head. She went for a long run and had a refreshing shower. All that distracted her for a while but not completely. She still had to do her vlog. Picking a random makeup request she gathered her supplies and filmed it without much gusto.

Unfortunately the video is interrupted right before the end by Emma jumping on her bed. The blonde groans loudly. Regina turned around and asks, "What do you want this time?"

"Well you see there's a girl in my bed."

"Oh how horrible." Regina mocks Emma's struggling face.

"It's not that. I just expected her to jump out the fire escape last night but she is still in her bed sleeping and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you could make her breakfast?" Regina's suggestion is only met with a glare from Emma. "Or at least you could go wake her and ask her to leave?"

"I don't want to be rude." Emma persists.

"But you do want her to leave?" Regina is on the precipice of laughter. She knew her roommate was ridiculous but this is something else.

"Yes." Emma answers sheepishly. Then an idea suddenly dawns on her, "Can you do it Regina. Say that I left for class or something and you don't want her here. I'll hide in here." Emma rises off the bed and shoves Regina out the door. "Thanks."

Regina does it for her friend and because even she wants this girl out of here. She's jealous of the fact that Emma got to have sex last night while she was lonely and miserable. And she's jealous of how this random girl got to have Emma's time while she wanted to spend the night talking to her about how much she hates Robin. But that's all she was jealous of. Or so she tells herself.

When she sees the girl in question Regina does everything she can to find her faults. In truth the girl is rather but attractive but Regina would never admit to that. Instead she sees her as scruffy and only notices the smudged eyeliner all over her face. Regina begins shoving her and the girl starts to wake up.

Once the girl's eyes are open, Regina almost shouts, "Okay it's time to leave."

"Huh? Who are you? Where's the blonde? Did we have a threesome?" The girl responds groggily as she wipes her eyes smudging the eyeliner even more.

"Ew no. She doesn't want to see you. She left for class, so it's your turn to leave." Regina picks up the girls clothes from the ground handing them to her as nicely as she possibly can.

The girl stares at Regina a moment as she begins to dress. Regina awkwardly looks away hoping that the girl will just leave now, but she starts to speak, "Hey do I know you from somewhere?"

"No." Regina answered bluntly.

The realization seems to dawn on the girl, "OH! You're that YouTuber who does makeup tutorials, right? All my straight friends sent me your coming out video." The girl begins to chuckle sending Regina's hate for her even more over the edge.

She briskly ushers the girl out of the apartment with a, "Okay thanks for stopping by."

Satisfied that the girl won't be coming back she returns to report back to Emma.

"You mean she recognized you." Emma responds shocked after Regina recounts the tale.

"Maybe." Regina smirks.

"Oh man Regina you're too famous!" Emma throws a pillow at her.

Realizing the camera is still on Regina goes over to the turn it off and begin editing her vlog. Emma sticks around for a bit but then decides she should go out for groceries.

"Don't forget the list on the fridge!" Regina shouts after the blonde.

She returns back to her video and sighs looking over the blonde's cute face. She decides to leave in the last part for the comedic effect, that's all. And with that the video is posted.

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan I'm still going to ship it #REMMA_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan Damn Emma making the wife kick out the mistress, that's cold #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan Why do they have to become problematic faves?_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan LOL I can't believe Regina did that hahaha_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan They're still my OTP #Remma_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I apologies profusely for how long it has taken me to write this chapter. I was out of it for a bit but now I'm back and I hope and I can get the next chapter to you soon. Thank you once again for the reviews they're amazing. Also if you haven't already checked it out, I edited/rewrote some of the last chapter. The story is still the same just some details changed. That's all from me. Happy reading!

* * *

The second half of the semester started too fast for anyone's liking. After being able to party off the midterms they were suddenly thrown into the classes once again. On top of all of that there seemed to be a dynamic change in the apartment. John was rarely there at nights, usually opting to go to spend the night with his new boy toy, Archie. This wouldn't have normally been an issue. Emma and Regina typically loved when he was gone and it got to be just the two of them in the apartment. But as of late Regina didn't know how to act around Emma and was constantly trying to avoid her. She used school work as an excuse most of the time and Emma never fought her on it. That is until the third week.

"Why haven't you asked me to be in video in a while? Have the fans lost interest?" Emma questioned that Tuesday. She stood in Regina's doorway, leaning on one side with a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon in her hands.

"I just figured the best way to end the rumors was to just go back to making regular videos." Regina sat at her desk. She had just finished filming and was in the process of editing. She didn't look up at Emma as she spoke.

"Weren't the rumors good for your views?" Emma took a tentative step forward. She knew Regina well enough to know that if she were mad at her then Emma should stay clear. But Emma wasn't one to listen to rules.

"Perhaps but I'm not selling my soul to the devil for views." Regina attempted to make it sound light hearted. She put the finishing touches on the video and posted it.

Emma played along, "Dating me would be selling your soul to the devil? Really Regina I'm not that bad" She didn't forget to quickly reblog and retweet the video Regina had just posted.

"You know what I meant." The sternness is Regina's voice was completely lost. She smiled up at the blonde, who had somehow made her way to right beside Regina without her even noticing. Emma sat down on her bed and wheeled Regina's chair around to face her.

"Alright fine, if won't let me be in the video let's just get hammered together tonight. We've got the apartment to ourselves. Let's get drunk and watch some dumb lesbian movie like we used to." Emma brought out the puppy dog eyes, but they seemed to be unnecessary as Regina seemed very excited by the idea.

"How about Jenny's Wedding? I heard it's awful and I'm sure we can find a drinking game that goes along with it" Regina suggested, quickly running a search on her phone for one such game.

"Perfect."

Emma sets up the Netflix and picks out the movie as Regina grabs the liquor and glasses. After placing all their necessities on the table in front of the couch, the brunette takes a seat beside Emma trying not to be too close.

Emma laughs loudly at the opening scenes. The oblivious family has her in hysterics.

 _And then she became so secretive. What happened?_ The father in the movie asks and Emma responds, "Because she's gay!"

Regina doesn't even try to hide her laughter at that one. "I think that deserved a shot." She says pouring them each one.

The next shot was taken when the movie oh so cleverly played "She keeps me warm" by Mary Lambert.

The drinking got a little out of hand when Emma declared, "We should take a shot every time pixie cut scoffs." But then after about the fourth glare from the movie's homophobic neighbor this rule got abolished.

Emma erupted in laughter when Katherine Heigl shouted out, _"My dad wants to know which one of us straps it on in bed."_ Emma added, "you're both obviously bottoms this doesn't work smh." Causing Regina to lose her cool and break into a fit of laughter.

When the sister character in the movie rudely woke up her husband with a fan, Regina was inspired. "Maybe that's how I'll wake up your next one night stand." She mocked.

Overall the movie watching experience was filled with many comments about the obvious heterosexuality of the "lesbians" and a few too many shots.

Pleasantly drunk the two roommates laughed together in the couch. All fears of closeness have been tossed out the window as the two are practically glued together.

"Well that was an experience." Regina says once the fit of laughter has ended.

"That's one way to put it. The gayest thing about that movie was when the sister wore flannel." Emma joked.

Without the movie as a distraction Regina let her mind run wild. She thought back to the sister's plot line in the film. _Happy people don't have dead grass._ The question dawned on her and in her inebriated state she faced the blonde and asked, "Would our lawn be green?"

Emma stared at her for a moment. "Do you mean if we had a lawn or if we were a couple?"

"Both." Regina answered not looking at the blonde. Her eyes travelled across the room, anywhere aside from looking into those green eyes.

Emma thought about the question for a bit and then answered, "It would be super green."

"You think." Regina finally met the blonde's eyes and Emma saw the insecurity they held.

"Yeah." They stared into each other's eyes a while longer just soaking up the moment. The silence was comforting and neither one of them wanted to break it. Outside a few cars drove by and an ambulance could be heard in the distance.

Emma lifted her arm to move a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. She had intended to move her hand afterwards but Regina's skin was so soft she couldn't do it. Her thumb stroked the brunette's cheek endearingly. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper, "I know you do incredible make up but you really don't need any of it." Regina blushed slightly and broke eye contact with the blonde. Emma ran her thumb over the delectable red lips in front of her and added, "But I'll never complain about this dark red lipstick."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you do notice my makeup then?"

"I've always noticed how beautiful you are." Emma answered sincerely.

Regina sat in shock for a brief moment. She knew she had had these feelings but she'd never once imagined that Emma had had them too. Her heart skipped a beat when Emma leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. She lingered there and then kissed her neck. Regina's eyes remained glued to the blonde as she pulled away slightly only to look deeply into those brown eyes again. Before Emma even had the chance to make another move Regina tangled her hands into her messy blonde hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Regina_Mills WHAT IS THIS BULL! WHERE IS EmSwan? I NEED MY #REMMA FIX

Regina_Mills EmSwan Can we please get a #Remma video next week 3

Regina_Mills I didn't subscribe to this to not see EmSwan in videos! What closet are you hiding her in? #RescueEmmaSwan2k16

Regina_Mills My eyebrows are fine! What I want to know is what is up with EmSwan

RemmaKingdom RemmaSwanMills RemmaLovechild RemmaIsOTP don't worry guys they're probably just making out as we tweet


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you to everyone for the amazing feedback! I absolutely love all of your reviews, they brighten my day. I'm glad you all love the tweets because they're always my favorite part to write. I can't believe this story is almost at 200 followers, it feels like only three chapters ago I was excited about hitting 100. This chapter turned out rather long so I hope you will all be fulfilled as the next chapter may take longer. If you have any ideas or request for future videos for Regina to do on her channel please leave it in a review. Okay that's all from me. Happy reading!

* * *

Regina wished her memories of the last night were hazier. If that were the case she could pretend that waking up in her roommate's bed was solely due to her drunken state. Maybe if she had forgotten how amazing and how right it felt to kiss Emma, how soft her blonde hair was and how perfectly they fit together. Maybe she'd never have to think about how many orgasms she had had that night because knowing that made any sex she could have in the future seem humdrum. Unfortunately for Regina she had not been drunk enough to forget. Or maybe it was fortunate. She hadn't decided which it was yet and she knew she had to leave this bed before the other half could make the decision for her.

Emma's bedside clock read 5:43 am. This would hopefully be early enough, Regina thought to herself. Emma's arm had been draped over her stomach, Regina lifted it gingerly as she slowly slid out of the bed ensuring not to wake her companion. Lucky for her Emma slept like a log. Regina had to laugh at the light snoring she could hear as she got dressed.

The apartment was completely silent. Regina opened Emma's door slowly in an attempt to avoid any creaking sound. Once outside she scanned her surroundings, there was nobody there. She tiptoed to her room and almost ran inside.

Regina law on her bed a while pondering what had just happened. What did it mean? She knew Emma had plenty of one night stands so maybe it wouldn't change them at all. Or maybe it would change everything. Regina could no longer deny the fact that she had more than platonic feelings for the blonde. But what if Emma didn't feel that way? Regina couldn't handle that kind of rejection. Besides their friendship was so strong she didn't want to jeopardize it by attempting to make more of this than is necessary.

Checking her phone Regina saw that it was now seven and she deemed that appropriate time to get up and start the day. She headed to the kitchen and began to make herself breakfast. She enjoyed the rare silence that had filled their home, mornings were always her favorite time. It was her time to be alone with her thought and the world just seemed more calm at this hour.

The sound of the door unlocking gave her a bit of a scare. All fears subsided when John walked in through the door.

"Morning." He waved at Regina as her removed his shoes and hung up his jacket.

"Good morning John. Why are you back so early?" Regina questioned.

"Archie has an 8 am class." John took a seat at their kitchen table facing Regina as she continued to add toppings to her frittata. "Apparently psychology majors actually have to go to class if they want to get into med school." John continued.

"Well we can't all be in lit classes where all that needs to be done is read a book and get the notes from someone else." Regina scoffed.

"You're just jealous that it isn't your major." John laughed.

The sound of Emma's door brought the conversation to a halt. Both Regina and John turned to see the very tired Emma exit her bedroom.

"Someone looks like they had a good fuck last night." John mocked. Regina stiffened at his comment but after taking a look at Emma for herself she had to admit he wasn't wrong. Emma's hair is all over the place, hangover is evident in the bags under her eyes. A small part of Regina took pride in knowing that she was the culprit behind the look, not that she would openly admit to it.

"Weren't you spending the night at Archie's?" Emma quipped back. She walked over to the coffee pot thankful that Regina had made a fresh batch that morning and poured herself a large cupful.

"I did." John leaned back in his chair comfortably.

"Mhm." Emma plopped down in the seat across from him. The man peered at his friend in front of him wondering what she had gotten up to the night before.

"So who was the lucky girl?" Regina froze momentarily at John's question. She played if off and continued to nonchalantly finish making her food. Her shoulders were tense awaiting for the blonde's response.

Meanwhile Emma's mind was running a mile a minute. Regina wouldn't want her to say anything she knew that but what could she say? John knew her well enough to know if she were lying. So she decided to play it cool, "I don't even remember, I was really drunk last night." She punctuated her statement with a big swig of her coffee.

"That's a new low even for you Swan." John nudged the blonde. The two of them continued to

Regina relaxed at her answer. She was grateful that Emma hadn't revealed what had truly happened last night. Or maybe she had told the truth and she sincerely didn't remember what had happened last night. Regina vowed to not see if she did. If she had forgotten then Regina could just pretend it had been a steamy dream and nothing more.

And that's exactly what she did for the remainder of the week. Nothing seemed to have change between them. The week was just as uneventful as any. They went to classes and on Friday they went out to Nostos.

Emma had spent most of the night talking to a hot brunette but when the end of the night came she had decided against going home with her and opted to just get her number. Regina wonder why Emma had changed her ways. She figured that maybe the blonde was turning over a new leaf or maybe she really saw a future with this girl. She dared not think of the possibility that it was because of her.

The curiosity got the best of her the next day when she and Emma sat together working on the couch. They were facing each other with a shared blanket between them covering both their lower bodies that were intertwined. Emma's cold feet were stealing heat from Regina's thighs. The brunette had complained about it at first but Emma hadn't budged so she got over it. There was something nice about the contact.

Finally getting her thought back on track Regina tried to appear casual as she asked, "So did you call that girl from the bar?"

"Who?" Emma looked up from her laptop, genuine confusing on her face.

"That girl you were talking up on Friday." just barely peering up from her computer, Regina watched as the understanding dawned on the blonde in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't interested." She brushed it off and tried to return to her essay.

"Come on, you're going to have to give me more than that." Regina gave Emma a slight kick under the blanket.

"I just wasn't interested that's all." The blonde began to hardcore focus on her essay but the effort was futile. Regina sat staring at her waiting for further explanation. Refusing to cave Emma countered her question with one of her own, "What about that butch who kept buying you drinks?" The question came out with more bite than Emma had intended.

In truth she was a tad angry about it but she didn't want Regina to know that. After all they had been pretending that nothing had happened between them. Emma had wondered if maybe the whole thing had been a drunken dream, but it had felt too real. She dared not mention it for fear of what it might do to them. She liked what she and Regina had, even if she wanted more. It would take both of them to move forward their relationship and if Regina wasn't talking about it then Emma would take that to mean she wasn't interested.

So Emma was playing it cool. Or at least trying to. The reality was that Regina had been the only girl on her mind on Friday. The cute brunette had been wearing a distractingly low shirt and a tight leather skirt that took all Emma's concentration not to stare at. The entire time that girl had been talking to her at Nostos, Emma had been looking over to the bar to see Regina getting hit on time and time again. Of course Regina had been focused on the blonde the entire time but neither of them had any idea.

"That was nothing, I just wanted the free drinks." Regina tried to giggle but it came out forced. "Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me why you didn't call that girl?"

Emma let out a huff and returned to her laptop. Regina was not going to be deterred so easily.

"Was she a vegan or something?"

"No." Emma couldn't help but laugh at Regina's question. The brunette always assumed that Emma let her love for hamburgers dictate all her relationships.

"So what was it then?" Regina poked Emma with her foot once again. "She was cute aka your type."

"I don't know Gina, she just didn't have the right vibe." Emma couldn't meet Regina's eyes. She looked all around the room trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't ruin her friendship with the brunette.

"Not the right vibe? What does that even mean?" Regina's curiosity was getting too strong. She needed to know what was going through Emma's mind but the blonde refused to look her in the eyes and tell her.

"I just... I don't know... I don't want to be doing the whole player thing anymore and I... well... I didn't see her as someone I could spend my Saturday night's cuddling with." Emma scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"So instead you're spending it with me." The statement was meant to be a joke. Had Emma been looking at Regina's eyes she would have seen the fear they held but all she heard was her laugh. So she laughed along easing the tensing.

"I could think of lot worse ways to spend my Saturday." Emma smiled up at Regina, gently running her foot along her roommate's thigh. The movement sent shivers up the brunette's spine.

"Yeah like being dragged to an art gallery with your boyfriend." Regina joked referring the whereabouts of their other roommate. He had been complaining about how much he hated art galleries all week and was not looking forward to going to one. The change in topic alleviated the tension in the room. The two began to once again discuss the hilarity of their roommate and continued to pretend as if everything between them was completely unchanged.

* * *

"I have no idea what to do for my video this week!" Regina announced Monday morning. John had been sitting on the sofa reading a novel while Emma sat typing up an essay on the kitchen table.

Never looking up from her laptop Emma answered, "how about you make me a smoothie while you ponder that."

"Oh! I'll take one too!" John piped in before exiting to his room.

Regina shook her head, "so instead of being productive I'm going to be your slave?"

"Precisely!" Emma said snapping her fingers.

Glaring at her roommates Regina walked to the fridge to collect the ingredients. As annoying as they were she loved making food for them and they knew she would never turn down the opportunity to show off when she has the time. As she laid out the ingredients an idea struck her.

"Emma get off the computer." She ordered.

The blonde turned her head abruptly at Regina's command. "But I'm working on an essay..." she whined.

Regina answered without even turning around, "No you were working on your essay, now you're just on Tumblr." She knew the blonde too well.

"Fine, you got me," Emma shrugged, "What do you want me to do?" She shut her laptop and got up from her chair.

"Go grab my camera and the tripod we're going to make a video." Regina had that inspired look on her face which Emma just found adorable. And if this meant Emma got to be in another video she would not complain. She had had fun being internet famous especially since their ship annoyed Regina.

* * *

"Hello everyone! As you may have noticed there has been a change of scenery this week. I decided or shall I say we decided," Regina gestures to the blonde who gives the camera a wave, "that we would bring the show to the kitchen this week and teach you all a great hangover cure smoothie."

The irony of their video did not go unnoticed to the blonde. She laughed, "And by great she means completely disgusting."

Regina merely shook her head and began explaining the recipe. Emma just watched as Regina effortlessly made this seemingly very complicated recipe. She helped with the peeling and cutting of the banana. She also washed the kale, but Regina had deemed it not properly washed and had washed it again, leaving Emma alone in front of the camera. Not knowing what to do she just stood there and smiled into the camera awkwardly. When Regina returned into the frame she gave Emma a quizzical look and upon realization of the blonde's discomfort, she burst out laughing.

"You better edit that out." Emma was not amused by Regina's laughter.

"No way!" Regina was enjoying the moment a little too much, "I just got footage of your being a completely dork, there is no way I'm getting rid of that."

"Please Gina." Emma begged, pulling out her ultimate puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, that adorable face is not going to get me this time." Regina held her ground and she booped Emma on the nose.

"There you go complimenting me again." She eased back leaning onto the counter confidently. "Now you have to put both parts in." She flash the brunette the most evil smile she could muster, earning her a searing glare from Regina.

"You're the worst." Regina scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure your words were adorable, not worst." mused the blonde.

With an eye roll Regina decided to return her focus to the smoothie. She was just about finished, all that was left was putting it all together and blending. Once the smoothie were complete she poured them out and they each took a sip. Emma made a disgusted face but continued to drink it as Regina was putting away all her equipment. Laughing at the blonde once again, Regina retreated back to her room to edit. Emma took a seat at the kitchen table sipping on the remainder of her smoothie.

John emerged from his room a few seconds later to collect his drink. He noticed the deep look on Emma's face he decided to join her at the table.

"Hey what's up with you?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face breaking her trance.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about stuff."

John did not buy the excuse one bit. He loved to hear about other people's issues and it appeared that his roommate had some so he would not stop until he found out that they were.

"Really? What kind of stuff?" He prompted.

Emma just shook her head, "It's really nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

Emma scratched the back of her neck absentmindedly. Her gaze drifted up to Regina's door. She thought for a moment whether she should tell John or not. After all he was one of her best friends and she knew she could trust him. But on the other hand he was also one of Regina's best friends so that complicated things. John followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. Was there something going on between his roommates, he wondered. They had always joked about it but had it actually happened.

He decided to try again and asked, "Is everything alright between you and Regina?"

"Yeah." Emma answered instantly, "Everything's fine. Everything is great in fact. " Her smile was suspiciously large as she looked John in the eyes. He didn't believe a word of it, but he knew his roommates and they were terrible for keeping their emotions bottled up. He knew one day they would blow up, he just hoped it ended well.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." He gestured to his door.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Right of course." And with that he returned back into his room smoothie in hand, leaving Emma alone once more with her thoughts.

* * *

Regina_Mills EmSwan YES OMFG THIS IS THE KIND OF CONTENT I NEED #REMMA

Regina_Mills EmSwan I can feel their love from here #Remma #OTP

Regina_Mills EmSwan MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE #REMMA

Regina_Mills EmSwan OMG THEY'RE THE NEW HAGRID BDSLFBEHVBLAHABFHLV #REMMA

Regina_Mills EmSwan So when is the wedding? #Remma


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey all! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've just been all over the place. But I have to update before I went off to school because I have no idea what my time will be like after that and I don't want to give up on this. So please bear with me and feel free to leave me any kind of review, I appreciate them all. Happy reading!

* * *

Another week had passed and Emma had yet to figure out her thoughts. She had made the executive decision to just ignore them for the time being. Instead she tried to focus on school work and all that jazz. Now she lay with her head hanging off of Regina's bed ignoring the feeling in her gut.

Regina sat up on the bed with her feet intertwined with Emma's. Her laptop rested on her knees as she scrolled through her Tumblr ask.

"There are a lot of people requesting the Tumblr tag challenge." the brunette laughed at the idea. She could only begin to imagine the content that existed and she knew Emma would be completely unprepared for it.

Emma sat up, giving all her attention to Regina, "What's the Tumblr tag challenge?"

Regina had to giggle at Emma's obliviousness. For a lesbian she really knew nothing about the world of Tumblr and it amused Regina to no end.

"It's when you go on Tumblr, search your ship name tag, and react to the results." Regina explained. She had seen some of the #Remma content and while it was impressive, she did not think Emma would be able to handle it.

"We're Remma right?" Emma confirmed. The whole shipping concept amused her. She reveled in the fact that their ship name was basically entirely her name, a fact that genuinely disturbed Regina, thus amusing the blonde even more.

Regina nodded as she continued to scroll through her ask pondering what to do for this week's video. She supposed she could do another makeup tutorial but it seemed nobody was asking her for one. Perhaps she'd have to cave and give the viewers what they wanted. She only wished that what they wanted wasn't the girl who Regina couldn't stop thinking about. She stayed up for hours in the night wondering if Emma remembered that fateful night. They had had a lot to drink but had it been that much? She did not know. All she knew was that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to remain just friends with the blonde.

Emma took Regina's silence for frustration about the name. She reached out for the brunette and comforted, "Oh come on Gina, what else could it have been?"

Regina smiled up at the blonde, "What about Regemma?"

"That's disgusting." the blonde scrunched her face.

"Or Emmina?" Regina offered raising her shoulders and sticking her chin out in the blonde's direction.

"That doesn't even sound like your name is in it."

Regina's eyebrows quirked as she tried to come up with a better one, but she came up blank. Emma, now sitting beside the brunette, laughed at her deep thought. God damn why did she have to be so cute.

"What if they used our last names?"

"In what way?" Emma thought through the idea, but the combo didn't work. Swills or Milan? Those didn't seem like the kind of clever idea that Regina would come up with.

"Mills-Swan." Regina announced proudly.

"Wouldn't that just be our hyphenated last name?" Emma wasn't about to complain about the idea. The thought of them being married quickly popped into Emma's mind. She envisioned Regina standing in a beautiful wedding gown and realised that maybe ignoring her feelings wasn't the best game plan here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the angelic voice beside her, "Oh no have I scared the commitment phobic Emma Swan away with the slightest mention of marriage." Regina light heartedly joked with her roommate.

"There are worse fates." Emma smiled down at the brunette, "Besides Swan-Mills sounds way better." Regine merely scoffed in response.

An easy silence fell as Emma peered over Regina's shoulder looking through the blog. Regina was scrolling too fast for her to read, "Jeez how do you read that fast woman?"

Regina chuckled and slowed her scroll, "Happy?"

"Very." Emma leaned in and placed her head in the nook of Regina's shoulder. "O! What about Chubby Bunny? That'll be fun."

"I will not be eating marshmallows, thank you very much."

Emma laughed at Regina's hate for all thing unhealthy. Honestly she was thankful for it, if it weren't for her monitoring the food intake Emma wouldn't be in the shape she was in.

They continued to scroll through and suddenly Emma began to point at an image on the screen. "Bean Boozled! I've always wanted to try that!" she continued excitedly.

"Emma that is disgusting." Regina said firmly. The blonde knew there was no debating it, still she got in a couple of "But Gina"s until Regina announced that it was the end of the discussion.

"Fine." Emma frowned like a small child.

Regina had to stifle a giggle at the blonde's reaction. Her adorableness never ceased to amaze her. Regina had to wonder when she would no longer be able to ignore her feelings. She knew that day would come, but she kept pretending that it never would. Regina continued to scroll through her ask with the blonde leaning on her shoulder.

Neither could deny how comfortable they felt in that moment. Emma breathed softly in Regina's ear, had it been anyone else she would have snapped at then. But it was Emma and although Regina wouldn't admit to it the blonde could get away with anything when it came to her.

Regina's mind was so stuck on the girl beside her that she had stopped even seeing what was on the screen in front of her. She continued to aimlessly scroll until Emma excitedly pointed at one of them.

"Let's do that one!" She announced avidly pointing at the screen. This brought Regina back to reality and she read the screen, it was a request for the say anything challenge. Regina smiled at the idea, which Emma took for a yes and began jumping off the bed searching for some tape. She was very familiar with this challenge since Hannah Hart had done it.

While Emma searched her room for tape Regina began setting up her camera so that they could both sit on the bed and be in the frame. She finished and noticed that the blonde was still looking for the tape, she chuckled, "the second shelf on the bottom of the desk."

"Right, I knew that." Emma retorted snagging the tape.

When Emma returned to her spot beside Regina the video began.

"Hello everyone! Today I have a guest who many of you already know, but for those of you who don't this is my platonic roommate, Emma." Regina punctuated the statement with a smile at Emma who waved at the camera.

"Can I introduce it?" Emma asked getting excited.

Regina chuckled at the blonde's adorkableness, "Go for it."

Emma made a fist pump, "yes I've always wanted to do this." She made a big show of clearing her throat, "We're going to be doing the say anything challenge." A proud smile was spread across Emma's face.

"You need to explain it dear." Regina mocked wiping the smile off Emma's face.

"Oh, right, yeah. So basically we have to say any word without repeating or taking too long and if we do either of those things the other person gets to put a piece of tape on our face." This time Emma looked expectantly at Regina.

The brunette patted Emma on the head, "Good girl," she cooed receiving a glare from Emma.

Emma's anger didn't last very long. Her excitement quickly took over, "Can we start?" She asked giddily.

"Sure, you ready?" Regina was so amused by Emma's childlike movement. When the blonde nodded Regina started, "Bunny"

"Chubby" Emma countered.

"Bacon" Regina had to applaud herself for the connection on that one. She knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Delicious" she said glaring at Regina once again.

"Arteries"

"Overrated"

"Necessary"

"Ahhh," Emma stuttered, "this is harder than I thought." she cried eliciting an evil laugh from Regina who grabbed the tape from Emma's hands. She ripped a piece and place it from the blonde's nose to her forehead giving her a pig nose.

"Again" Emma quickly got a word in trying to catch her roommate off guard.

"Win" Regina countered with ease.

"No"

Regina stared around the room trying to think of another one but she came up empty handed. Emma snatched the tape and placed it from Regina's eyebrow to her forehead making it permanently raised.

They continued for a few more rounds until Emma was running out of places to put tape on Regina's face. The blonde had only two pieces on her while her roommate sported 4. At this point Regina declared this round the last.

"Don't think you can beat me huh?" Emma was now confident enough to smack talk.

Regina huffed, "I can barely talk with all this tape."

Emma just laughed, "Alright let's go."

"Pink" Regina started.

"Flowers"

"Chocolate."

"Romance" The brunette was starting to feel confident at this point, but it was all lost when Emma said, "Love" and winked at her. She was completely taken aback and couldn't find the words.

"Ye... ahhhhhh. Dammit Swan." Regina scowled.

"I think this means I've won." Emma bragged. She dramatically took the last piece of tape across Regina's bottom lip bringing it down in a frown, "Oh don't be such a sore loser Gina." Emma mocked and Regina attempted to glare but it looked rather funny with her eyebrow and cheek in the air.

"Alright that's it for this week, I hope you enjoyed this nonsense and I'll see you next Tuesday." Regina signed off and quickly removed all the tape on her face.

* * *

Regina_Mills EmSwan OMG DID THEY JUST SAY THEIR I LOVE YOUS CUZ I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S WHAT I HEARD #REMMAISENDGAME

Regina_Mills EmSwan Why are they so frickity fraken cute! #Remma

Regina_Mills EmSwan Is it just me or does Emma pull off the pig nose?

Regina_Mills EmSwan Did anyone notice how Regina almost said you after Emma said love? Time to go read into this #Remma

Regina_Mills EmSwan WHERE IS MY #REMMA FANFIC AT?!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it's been a while. I'm back at school which has been distracting me from fandoming but here I am. GUYS I'M SO EXCITED FOR SUNDAY! DOUBLE REGINA! As always feel free to send me a message if you have an "video" request. Happy reading!

* * *

Regina sat typing her essay on the small kitchen table. This was finally her week to catch up, she'd fallen quite behind last week and it did not suit her. So instead of going out that weekend she had stayed in and gotten through her reading for the week. Now she was just polishing off her last essay that would be due in two days. Regina Mills was nothing if not organised. She casually sipped her green tea as she clicked save for the final time, heading to turnitin to submit her essay.

The peace in the apartment was broken when John loudly opened the door. He entered the room and fell onto the couch with an exasperated sigh.

Regina looked over her shoulder, "Tough day?"

"Urgh why did I think 9am class was late enough." He whined.

"Maybe if you hadn't be up all night with your boy toy it would be late enough." Regina stated, earning her a small glare from the tired man.

"Archie's place is actually closer to campus so I think staying with him is a win." John retorted, getting up off the couch and walking over to the fridge.

"Mhm" Regina murmured, returning back to her computer to submit the essay. Once it was finally submitted she dramatically closed her laptop and stood up.

John, who had begun making a sandwich, casually asked, "Did Em tell you Lily is coming?"

"No."

"Well in that case I'll tell you, Lily is coming over tonight, and will probably be on the couch." John explained through bites of his sandwich.

"Interesting.' Regina answered pretending to be completely unfazed by this news. Truthfully she liked Lily. It was simply the fact that now she felt a sense of awkwardness. Lily was Emma's girlfriend, turned ex, and now best friend. Regina had never seen an issue with it, but now she had also slept with Emma and didn't know what to make of Lily. She could tell herself oppositely all she wanted but a small part of her was jealous of their relationship. Jealous of how Emma and Lily knew everything about each other and when Regina was with them, she felt like an outsider.

A few hours later Regina sat on the couch on Tumblr debating what to do for her next video. Ever since Emma had been in her videos she found it increasingly more difficult to pick a video topic. Before she used to get generic makeup tutorial or advice video request, but now all the requests were couple challenges. She let out a groan when another request for the girlfriend tag popped up in her ask.

At that moment the door swung open violently. Emma and Lily barged in the room, destroying the calm silence that Regina had been enjoying.

When Emma spotted Regina on the couch she sat down beside her exclaiming, "We're drinking tonight."

Regina looked over and noticed the Bacardi that the blonde held in her hand, and with a raised eyebrow she inquired, "On a Tuesday? What the occasion?"

"My lecture got cancelled tomorrow because we're supposed to watch some foreign election. So party!" Emma beamed.

"Well that's totally logical," Regina rolled her eyes, "why would you bother doing the assigned work?" She asked rhetorically.

"That's the spirit Gina!" Lily added, emerging from the kitchen with three shot glasses.

"I'll join you later, I still have to make a video for today." The brunette closer her laptop and got up to go to her room.

"Oh right, it's Tuesday!" Emma thought for a sec and then suggested, "Why not do a drinking video?"

"I don't know..." Regina trailed off, that didn't sound like the best idea, especially considering what had happened the last time they'd done a drinking video. Her viewers would have a field day with it, but Regina didn't know if she could handle it.

"Yo, I have a never have I ever app on my phone!" Lily announced excitedly.

Emma looked expectantly at Regina, waiting for her to come back and sit down with them. When she didn't initially, Emma added, "Come on Gina it'll be fun."

Regina tried to ignore the effect Emma's pleading eyes had on her, but it was to no avail. She caved, agreeing to join them. In room she grabbed all her camera equipment and set it up in their living room.

She did a quick intro and they jumped right into it.

 **Never have I ever had to delete provocative email exchanges or text threads out of fear that my partner would find them.**

Emma raised her eyebrow expectantly at Lily, who didn't drink. The blonde coughed.

"What?" Lily retorted, "I never deleted them. I'm all about honesty."

"Right of course." Emma laughed.

"Fine, I'll drink one, but only because you two are such goodies." She threw back the shot.

Regina merely shook her head, if only Lily knew the things the two of them had gotten up to.

 **Never have I ever had sex with someone I wasn't attracted to because I wanted to get laid that badly.**

Emma and Lily each threw back a shot unashamed. Lily shook her head at Regina, "Don't look so innocent."

"Booty calls count Gina." Emma motioned to the brunette's glass.

"I don't do that." Regina sat up straight.

Emma raised her eyebrows at the confused look on Regina's face. "What about Robin?"

Regina tried to think of a comeback, but she realised Emma was right. She had used Robin for sex on several occasions. Silently she just threw back a shot, earning a slap on the back from Lily. Regina wondered momentarily if Emma was drinking about their night together, but she shrugged it off. Emma would have said something it she remembered, right? Regina thought to herself.

 **Never have I ever called someone the wrong name while hooking up.**

They all drowned a shot. "It happens to the best of us." Lily shrugged

 **Never have I ever said "I love you" just to get laid.**

Lily threw back a shot.

"You're despicable." Emma shook her head at her friend.

"Nice word." Regina winked at the blonde.

Lily shrugged, "What can I say? She was really hot but wouldn't shut up about feelings."

Regina scoffed, "And people warn me about men." The three of the erupted into laughter.

 **Never have I ever hit on someone after spotting their wedding band.**

"I don't know if I've ever seen any married people at Nostos." Emma commented when nobody drank.

"Urgh there are so many at The Rabbit Hole," Regina complained, "and some of them don't even bother taking off their rings."

"Straight bars are gross." Lily grimaced.

Regina just laughed.

 **Never have I ever accidentally had sex with a tampon still inside me (or the girl I was with).**

Lily threw back a shot, receiving strange looks from both of the roommates.

"It's a long story." She explained.

"Was it you or her?" Regina was curious as to how she could possibly forget about something like that.

"Me," Lily's was looking rather embarrassed which was a rare look on her, "It had been a long day." With that they let it slide and moved onto the next question.

 **Never have I ever woken up next to a total stranger.**

All three of them drank laughing. "I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed of us." Emma laughed.

 **Never have I ever performed a striptease for someone.**

Only Regina and Lily took a shot. Regina looked incredulously at Emma, "Never?"

"Nah, girls tend to perform them for me." The blonde winked.

Lily just shook her head at Emma's antics.

 **Never have I ever slept with someone on account of their impressive social media following.**

"Drink up Em!" Lily shouted laughing.

Emma gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Doesn't Regina have like twenty thousand?" Lily slurred waving her glass in Regina's direction.

Regina's anger got the best of her. She abruptly turns to face Emma, who was now a deep shade of red, "WAIT!" she shrieked. "You... What? You remembered? You told her? YOU BITCH!"

Emma attempted to redeem herself, but it was to no avail. All that came out of her mouth was several umms and wells and ahhhs. Lily stared at the pair dumbfounded for a while. She could never figure out these two, they were so perfectly opposite. Trying to make sense of it all had Lily in a fit of laughter, earning her a death glare from Regina.

"We will disgust this later Swan." Regina's voice was cold as ice. And then suddenly she composed her features and turned back into her normal chipper internet self, "Next one." She laughed.

Emma was stuck dumbfounded as she often was with Regina. She could hardly tell the truth, there was no way Regina would want to be with her. She wanted to at least clarify that she had not done it due to Regina's follower count.

 **Never have I ever repurposed a common household item as a sex toy.**

Lily, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, laughed, "The cucumber!" She exclaimed nudging Emma. The blonde smiled awkwardly and took her shot. For the rest of the game her thoughts were on Regina. She would only drink if Lily had nudged her, meanwhile she thought through what she would say to Regina. She didn't think there was anything that would fix this but she knew she had to try.

After a few more rounds Lily had had a lot to drink and they decided the game should probably end. So Regina signed off the video and went into her room to edit the video. She made sure to cut out the question that had been on her mind for the rest of the game.

How could Emma have told Lily and not mentioned anything to her? Regina had spent all this time thinking Emma had blacked out and forgotten the entire night. Now what was she to think?

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door creaking open.

"Can we talk?" Emma looked absolutely terrified. Regina motioned for her to come in and close the door.

"Where's Lily?" The brunette asked without really looking up from her computer. She watched Emma out of her periphery, the girl stood nervously by the door.

"She's crashing on the couch." There was a silence that followed. Emma rubbed her neck trying to come up with the words. During the pause Regina finished editing and posted the video, and then just sat there, not wanting to face the girl behind her.

Emma finally got the courage and said, "Regina, can we talk about what happened in that game?"

"What about it?" Regina quipped.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about what happened before telling Lily." Emma began to walk towards Regina. She went to sit on Regina's bed and then thought better of it and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I just think that if you had remembered you should have brought it up." Regina finally turned to face Emma, crossing her arms.

"You didn't." Emma raised her eyebrows at Regina who only glared back in response, "And Regina it sounds like you're angry because it meant something to you."

"It didn't, I merely think it was something worth discussing."

"Well what if it meant something to me?" Regina's head shot up and met the blonde's eyes. They were so honest, it terrified her. Regina gulped, she couldn't come up with a response. Instead she just stared at the blonde in front of her. Emma read the look on Regina's face and decided to take a step closer, "I understand if you don't feel the same way, but the reason I hadn't said anything to you was because I was a little ... well terrified of ... of ... I guess of this happening." Emma let out a crooked awkward smile, "I should leave."

As the blonde approached the door, Regina jumped out of her chair, "Wait!"

Emma turned back to her roommate, it was her turn to look terrified and vulnerable.

"Maybe I lied a little earlier," Regina said staring at the ground. When she finally look up her look of fear was replaced with sass, "Wipe that smirk off your face this instance Swan!" Emma's smile only grew.

There was another pause and then Regina continued, "I was just so confused about it all, and then there's the whole internet ship thing. It was a lot to handle all at once." She looked at her companion apologetically.

"If you need to think about it some more, I can leave you to it." Emma said, but her body told a different story. Instead of moving towards the door she headed towards the brunette.

"I don't want to think about it anymore."

"What would you like?" Emma's question wasn't demanding. It was kind and gently, Regina melted at the sound.

"A kiss would be nice." The brunette smirked.

"Your wish is my command." Emma smiled, before gently pressing her lips to the lustrous pair in front of her.

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan AHHH WHY ARE THEY SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! #REMMA_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan This Lily girl can just leave thanks! Regina is the only brunette in Emma's life thanks!_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan I feel like we missed an important question here... NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN IN LOVE WITH MY ROOMMATE #REMMA_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan Sometimes I just can't take this two! #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan ANVEKNFVKNFDJBNSFBNFENBKFDBNJDVNEDKFNV_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello everyone! I thought I'd update right after that ep because I was feeling the need for some swan queen content. Anyway how is everyone loving the evil queen? I know I am! If only she would use her flirty energy on Emma instead hahahahah  
Thanks for tuning into another chapter and I absolutely love all of your reviews, they motivate me to get through the day and to write.  
Love you all xox Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Another week passed, and what a week it was. Emma and Regina had spent last Tuesday night cuddling and talking about their relationship. They decided to keep it quiet for now. This led to many awkward encounters with John.

The two had never seen it but they had always acted very couple like, John didn't even see a difference.

"So what should we do this week?" Emma asked.

"What makes you so confident you'd be in it?" Regina smirked back at the blonde.

Emma engulfed Regina in a bear hug. She place a sweet kiss on the giggling woman's neck before whispering into her ear, "I know you want me there."

Regina crossed her arms and stuck her nose out into the air, "You're too confident Swan."

"Nope, I just know I'm that good." Emma flung Regina onto the bed attacking her lips. The brunette's fingers laced through blonde hair. Their bodies were on fire, it seemed every time they touched flames erupted everywhere.

Conveniently John chose this moment to prance into the apartment.

Emma had gotten really good at jumping off her lover nonchalantly and today was no different. She jumped off into a sitting position beside Regina.

"Hey girlies, anyone wanna grab dinner?"

"We already ate, sorry man." Emma shrugged.

John scoffed at the pair.

"You could just eat in." Regina offered.

"Ew, if there's one thing gay men and lesbians have in common it's that we always eat out." John swayed dramatically out of the room. Regina just shook her head at the man's joke.

"Just call up your boy toy." Emma shouted out the room.

John doesn't answer. Emma looks over at Regina who raises her eyebrow at the open door in front of them. They sit in silence fighting over who has to get up and close the door. Finally when she comes to the understanding that Regina is not budging, Emma gets up and heads towards the door. She sees john grabbing his jacket and raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm off to have dinner with Archie, it seems he's all I've got." John dramatically opens the door.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Emma scoffed.

He just shrugged and said, "I probably won't come back tonight," and with a wink he was out the door.

When the door was completely shut Emma turned around facing Regina, "so where were we?"

"I was telling you that you aren't going to be in my video this week." Regina got up off the bed and sat down at her desk. She opened her laptop and headed to Tumblr to scroll through her ask.

Emma was not deterred by the brunette's actions, she's was intent on her goal to be in this week's video. She slowly walked up behind Regina and leaned her head on the other woman's shoulder. "I think it's time you stop denying you want me," she whispered placing a soft kiss on her roommate's neck, "in the video, that is."

Regina had initially stiffened at the blonde's comment but after the addition phrase a small smile broke out on her face. She turned to face her companion, "What do you suggest we do Swan? Since you are the YouTube expert."

"I say we should do a livestream." Emma suggested smugly.

"No" Regina rejected it instantly, her eyes never even left her computer screen

"Come on, why not?" The pout Emma was sporting did nothing to wave Regina, she stood by her choice.

"Because I don't trust you, you're too touchy." She stated plainly. Regina knew how Emma was and she just couldn't risk letting their little secret out of the bag.

"That's the first time I've hear you complain about that." Emma huffed. She took a step away and mock glared at the brunette whose face had broken into a large smile at the adorable girl in front of her.

Regina couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the blonde's request, "How about we won't do it this week, but I'll put it on the list of potential future videos." Emma face lit up and she returned to her embrace; her arm caressing Regina's midsection, and her head sitting in the nook of her neck. Regina let out a soft hum when Emma's lips peppered gently on her neck and along her jawline.

Trying to bring her mind back onto the task at hand, Regina said, "I haven't done an advice video in a while."

"Hmm we could advise them on how to be incredible in bed." Emma offered with a wink.

Regina nudged her softly, "Emma, be serious."

"What? I am being serious, you're amazing." Regina couldn't help the cocky grin that spread out on her face. Why did this woman have this effect on her? Regina, who could normally hid everything in her face, couldn't keep it together for five minutes with this blonde.

Trying to change the subject, Regina tried to offer a new idea, "Or I could do your makeup again."

A small groan escaped the blonde's lips, but she pondered the idea. "What look would you to?"

"I could do butch to femme." Regina was getting excited by the idea, this video would be both entertaining for her to make as it would be for the viewers to watch.

"I'm not butch." Emma whined.

"Sorry darling, soft butch," Regina corrected earning her another cute glare from her companion, "fine, tomboy."

Emma finally caved, "Fine."

With that one word Regina let out a small squeal of excitement and jumped out of her seat to go collect her makeup supplies.

Emma grabbed a stool from the corner and set herself up where she had in their last makeup video. She sat there rather impatiently, tapping her fingers on her knees.

Regina's fingers hovered over the collection in front of her, she couldn't decide what look to go for. Her eyes notice the deep red lipstick in the corner of her bag and her mind wanders to the supple lips of the blonde; inspiration hit. The makeup guru grabbed all she needed for a sexy club look.

They started the video as per usual and everything went decently smoothly until they got to the eyes.

"Would you stop twitching?" The request came with some of Regina's usual sass that the blonde brought out in her. Even when the brush wasn't touching the blonde's eye

"Sorry I can't help it. It's not natural to sit still while someone jabs you in the eye." Emma complained equally as snarky.

"Shhhh, just relax." Regina soothed and Emma complied.

A few more minutes and the look was almost complete save for the lipstick. As Regina applied the deep red on the blonde lips she couldn't deny the effect that this look was having on her. She wanted to take Emma right there, she couldn't get her mind off the idea of those lips all over her body leaving behind that deep red mark.

Flustered, Regina knew she had to end the video before things got out of hand, "And that's how you get from butch to femme with makeup. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you next Tuesday!"

Immediately after turning off the camera Regina began her edit process. She burned through it quicker than ever, needing to be done so she could get to ruin the blonde's makeup with her lips. She finished in record time and quickly turned to her companion to finally follow through on the plans in her mind. Her actions were interrupted when Emma got the notification on her phone:

 _Regina Mills uploaded a new video; Butch to Femme makeup tutorial ft. Emma Swan_

"I thought we agreed on tomboy." Emma demanded.

"You thought wrong. Besides this has a nice ring to it." Before Emma could retort Regina shut up with an overly passionate kiss and all Emma's thoughts were tossed to the wind.

* * *

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan THE THIRST IS REAL #REMMA_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan streamys Remma deserves an award for the most attractive ship ever #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan If I was ever confused about my sexuality, all doubts have disappeared, I'm super gay :D #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan THERE'S NO WAY THOSE LOOKS ARE PLATONIC! #REMMA_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan I can't tell which is hotter: tomboy Emma or femme Emma? #MajorDilemma #Remma_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi all! I'm sorry this has taken so long, school has been a right bitch :( I'm almost at exam time but after that I'm on a break so hopefully I can get some writing done (y) I actually wrote most of this while waiting for tonight's episode hahaha so that's all from me, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 10:

"This week we're doing a live stream." Emma announced entering the kitchen. Still dressed in her pajamas, the blonde strutted over to sit down in front of Regina. Her goal; to persuade Regina.

Unfortunately for her Regina barely even looked up from her omelette, "No. There's no way we can do a live stream and not come out to everyone, John doesn't even."

"I think we should tell the viewers," Emma sat down, and quickly added, "and John."

Regina shook her head, "And how do you propose we do that Swan?"

"We could pull a Stevie and Ally and do a song," the enthusiasm in Emma's voice wasn't missed by the brunette, who simply found it adorable.

"No, I don't sing" she answered sternly.

This time Emma's pout wasn't concealed in the slightest, "Gina, I live with you, I know you sing in the shower". This earned her a solid shove from her girlfriend.

"I would prefer if the rest of the world remain oblivious to that fact, thank you." Regina stood up and took her dishes to the sink.

"But you sound so good," Emma followed her and hugged her from behind. Nuzzling her head into the nook of her neck she added, "Plus you look really great in the shower."

Regina playfully swatted her, "Don't you have a class to go to soon?"

"Way to kill the mood," Emma groaned, "We will finish this talk later."

They shared a kiss that was almost immediately cut short when Lily burst in the apartment. The two immediately jumped apart instinctively.

"Emma, you ready?" Lily shouted before seeing that her friend was standing in the kitchen with her roommate. "Urgh you aren't even dressed yet."

"I'll be just a minute." the blonde grabbed an apple out of the fridge and ran into her room to change.

Lily just laughed at this behavior that was just so classic Emma. Meanwhile Regina continued to do the dishes as if all this was regular occurrence, as if they hadn't just been in the middle of an impromptu make out. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lily who had now taken a seat at the table.

"Are you trying to steal my best friend?" Regina knew she was just joking but that didn't stop her entire body from tensing up.

"Gina is my best friend too," Emma yelled poking her head out of her room, "you guys can share me."

"Gross." Lily scoffed at Regina. She quickly broke into a smile and nudge the brunette amicably, "I'm just pulling your leg. Normally I only have to fight with girlfriends for Emma's time."

Regina nervously laughed along, "Well you can have her for the day, and I've got a lot of catching up to do today.

"Okay I'm ready!" Emma burst out of the room, "All I need is my laptop and a notebook right?"

"Yeah you should be good." Lily grabbed her bag off the ground and headed out the door.

Once Lily's back was turned, Emma leaned down and whispered, "Don't do the video without me." She punctuated her sentence with a firm ass grab earning herself an elbow in the gut.

"I make no promises." She smiled and waved the two out.

* * *

When Emma got back home the apartment was vacant, she knew John was out but where was Regina? Figuring she must have taken a nap, Emma headed over to the brunette's room. As she approached she could hear her voice, "... Hope you enjoy and I'll see you next Tuesday!"

Emma froze. She wasn't sure if she was mad at Regina or if she was sad that she didn't get to do a video. Either way she was unhappy so naturally she stood outside Regina's door with her arms crossed waiting for her to exit.

When the door swung open, Emma attacked, "Did you just do a video without me?" The brunette had almost knocked her over when she'd opened the door.

"Are we about to have a fight?" Regina leaned on the door frame, mocking Emma's rigid posture.

Emma squinted at the brunette, "Just answer the question."

"Yes," she answered sheepishly, "I'm still allowed to do solo content sometimes."

Emma crossed her arms, "This isn't about what you're allowed to do, and it's about what the fans want?"

Regina saw right through the concerned face Emma was playing, she cocked an eyebrow, "What the fans want, or what you want Swan?"

"Maybe we want the same things," her face broke into a wide smile and she enveloped her girlfriend in a bear huge, "We all just want to see cute girls kiss."

The blonde began peppering kisses on her girlfriend's neck playfully. Regina swatted her away, "John could walk in at any-"

"John's having a study date with Archie." Emma grinned, "So I was thinking we could have a study date of our own."

"Forget the studying," Regina's voice drop to a level that sent chills up Emma's spine, "I could go for more of a Netflix and chill kind of evening."

Emma jumped up at the idea, "OMG yes, they just put up Super girl season 1, you need to watch it!"

Regina was momentarily taken aback by Emma's reaction, she forgot how unaware Emma was to internet slang sometimes. She should have corrected her, but she looked so cute standing in front of her all excited for some show. If Emma only knew the power she had over her.

So Regina agreed and they grabbed the laptop and set up in Regina's bed.

Emma was getting all giddy, "You're going to love it! There's a femslash urge it's just so great!" She curled up against Regina, nuzzling into her neck. Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma forehead, which was batted away by Emma with a shhhh.

"You're so adorable." Regina looked down at the blonde on her shoulder. She had a small smile spreading across of her entire face. Suddenly was overcome with total adoration and she couldn't hold it inside anymore, "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

 _Regina_Mills Great tutorial but... WHERE IS EMMA?! #RemmaIsEndgame_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan ^^^^^^^ We're all thinking it!_

 _Regina_Mills What about Emma though?_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan I NEED MY REMMA FIX!_


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey I know it's been a while and I'm sorry again. I'm so hyped for the premiere on Sunday! I hope that will get me back into the writing mood :) Anyway I hope this is worth the wait, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Regina awoke tangled in a mess of blonde curls. A smile swept across her face when she noticed the koala like grip Emma had on her. Almost as if she sensed that Regina had woken, the blonde began to stir.

"Good morning sleepy head." Regina whispered into the ear of the groaning woman beside her.

Emma opened her eyes and broke out into a giant smile, "I love you too."

A small gasp escaped Regina's mouth, she hadn't thought Emma had heard her last night. A part of her was completely terrified that she had been so exposed and vulnerable, while another part of her wanted to jump up and down because Emma Swan loved her back.

Emma saw the panic spread across the brunette's face and reached out to calm her, "Did you really think I fell asleep that quickly."

"I...didn't...I don't..." Regina stammered and Emma smirked at her nervousness. "You're so irritating sometimes." She quipped.

"But you loooooove me." The blonde teased earning her a solid elbow in her side.

"So what does this mean?" Regina asked getting serious.

Emma looked deep into her brown eyes, "Nothing has changed."

"And yet everything has." Regina tucked a blonde curl behind her ear and let her finger graze the blonde's jaw line.

"Does this mean we can start to tell people?" The question was one that had been on Emma's mind for a while now. She really hoped that the answer would finally be a yes.

Emerald eyes looked at her beggingly. Regina knew she should agree but a small part of her still fought her. She hadn't wanted them to be public because she knew it would mean their breaking up would be even more complicated than it needed to be. But now, now that she had accepted that she was in love with this woman, she knew no matter what they did their break up would be messy.

They would start small she decided, "I suppose it's about time." Emma let out a tiny excited squeal, she had been wanted to brag about dating Regina for so long. Regina continued, "We will start with John."

"And then your fans." Emma pushed.

"Not yet," Regina tried to backpedal, "Next will be Lily and all our friends." When she saw the pout breaking out on Emma's face she defended herself, "The fans, if you can even call them that, will get too invested and I can't risk it."

"So you're more concerned about hurting their feelings than mine." Emma sat up and crossed her arms. This had been bugging her but she had never put it into words and she never imagined that she'd be saying it to Regina.

The brunette stared back at her for a moment. She had not been anticipating this kind of reaction from Emma. "It's not that. You mean more to me that a million subscriptions," Emma let out a quiet scoff. Regina reached out and placed her hand on the blonde's arm, "It's just that being official online will change things Emma."

"You don't think I know that?"

"I just don't want to lose you because my fans are tweeting at you every day." Regina had suddenly become very small. She hated that Emma had the power to completely break her and she was too scared to risk that by sharing her with the world.

The blonde's features softened, "Regina, I don't care about that. I already get plenty of tweets from them every day and it doesn't annoy me in the slightest. In fact it actually brightens my day because it makes me think of you at random times in the day, and I love you Regina Mills." The tense expression on Regina's face morphed into a smile. Emma intertwined their fingers and continued, "I want to be honest with them and I want them to know that you're all mine."

"I am not a piece of property to be owned." Regina quipped.

"I know." Emma smiled, "A piece of property doesn't sass their owner." She planted a smiling kiss on the plumb lips in front of her.

Regina shook her head at the blonde's silliness but kissed her all the same. "So when are we going to tell John?"

"I'll bet he already knows." Emma swung her legs to the side of the bed. She picked up her sweater that was lying on the floor beside her feet.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to put a wager on that, Swan."

"You are so on, Mills." Emma smiled mischievously, "If I win we're ordering pizza tonight."

"And what do I get if he doesn't know?" Their old bets had used to be about silly things like who would do the vacuuming or who would wake up John, but now that their relationship had changed Regina wondered if their bets would as well.

Emma answered without hesitation, "I'll take you to that fancy seafood place you were talking about the other day." She had been looking for a reason to take Regina and she didn't want to wait until her birthday.

Regina was so completely in awe of the woman in front of her, "Atlantis?" Emma nodded, she had been listening when Regina had been going on and on about the restaurant reviews. "You've got yourself a bet Miss Swan."

Regina stuck her hand out to shake on it. Emma grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled her in for kiss. "That's how couples make a bet."

"Right of course." Regina mockingly rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to complain about kissing Emma.

The pair of them got dressed and went to make some breakfast. Regina quickly peeked out the room to check that John wouldn't see the two of them coming out together. She didn't know why she did it, it was almost just a reflex at this point. Emma saw the movement and shook her head at the silly antics of the brunette.

They got their breakfast ready and the two of them sat down to eat, when John emerged from his room. He rubbed his eyes and tousled his hair, and got himself a coffee.

"Morning John," Emma put on a sing song voice for the man, "how was your night?"

"It was alright." He joined the pair of them at the table, "I would have preferred doing Archie rather than my essay."

Emma let out an overly fake laugh earning her a glare from Regina and a confused look from John. "Oh John you're such a hilarious and understanding man."

Regina knew exactly where Emma was going with this. Her nerves shot through the roof. She shouldn't be so scared to tell her roommate that she was dating Emma but for some reason it was terrifying her. Perhaps it was because she had never been so scared of losing someone as she was of losing Emma, but she shoved that thought out of her head.

Emma continued, "There's been something I, well Regina and I, have been meaning to tell you."

John jumped in before Emma could say anything else, "That you two are dating? I thought you'd never tell me." He laughed.

Regina's eyes almost bulged out of her face, "You knew? And you never said anything?"

"I'm not blind 'Gina. I see the two of you look at each other and sneak out of your room in the morning."

"Ha! I told you!" Emma wore a smug grin, "So what kind of pizza will that be tonight? Brooklyn pepperoni? Veggie Delight?"

Regina wasn't done with John, "So that's it you have nothing else to say about this?"

John looks at the brunette blankly for a moment, "Congratulations?" This only earned him a bored glare. "Does this mean we can rent out Emma's room?"

"Oh yeah that's a good idea." Emma chimed in.

"Don't you think that's moving a little fast?" Regina nervously asked her girlfriend.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand, "We've already been living together, so I'd say we've been moving very slowly. Besides extra rent money would be great."

"I suppose that's true." John and Emma squealed in excitement. "But no, sketchy people from kijiji."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll interview them first, don't worry." John brushed away Regina's worries.

The conversation changed but Regina wasn't listening anymore. Everything was the same as always. Why had she been expecting things to change once John knew? She didn't know, but she was glad nothing had. This was just another reason why Emma Swan just made sense with her.

* * *

Later that day the pair sat back down at the kitchen table. The empty pizza box had made its way to the bin. Emma was twiddling her thumbs around the mug of coffee in her hand. There was something on her mind, Regina knew this, and all she had to do was get her to speak.

"Is everything alright Em?" Regina's hand reached out to cover the blondes. The motion felt so natural and they were glad they could finally be open in their own apartment.

"What?" Emma seemed to snap out of gaze, "Oh yeah everything's fine. Everything is great."

"That is not the face of "Everything's fine Emma Swan"" Regina noted taking the seat across from the blonde. Emma looked just about ready to tell her but Regina knew how stubborn and prideful the blonde was so she had to push a little bit more, "Come on, out with it Swan."

Emma let out a sigh, "Fine, the thing is ...I want to start my own channel." She looked down at the table shyly.

"Wait what?" That was not at all what Regina had anticipated. She didn't know what she had expected but it definitely wasn't that.

"You heard me, I want to start my own channel. I think it would be fun and I could do collabs with you." Emma's confidence grew as she spoke about it. She had been pondering the idea for weeks now and she was getting really excited about it.

"Where did this idea come from?" Regina was still trying to figure this all out. She'd never thought Emma had any interest in her channel or YouTube in general.

"I just had so much fun doing it with you and when you do the video without me I just... I don't know... I miss it." Emma shrugged with a timid smile.

Regina looked at the shy adorable girl in front of her and a smile broke out across her face. "I think you'd make a lovely YouTuber, and I can help teach you all the editing and shit."

The smile on Emma's face could have made Regina cry. "Thank you!" She squeezed the brunette's hand, "I was thinking my first video should be a get to know me tag."

"That's a great idea Emma. Do you want to get started now?"

"Of course!" Emma practically jumped out of her chair and putting her coffee mug in the sink.

Regina chuckled quietly at the blonde's antics, but followed her all the same. She went into her room, grabbed the camera and equipment and returned to Emma's room, placing it on the blonde's desk.

Once everything was set up they began the video, with Emma in front of the camera and Regina behind it.

"Hello internet! My name is Emma Swan, you may know me from Regina Mills' channel. Today I will be starting my own channel so welcome" Emma opened up her arms invitingly.

"I thought I'd start today with the get to know me tag so here goes nothing. Question 1; what is your middle name? No middle name, just Emma Swan."

Regina admired the blonde from behind the camera. She was normally so protective of her channel and online fame but Emma changed that in her. For once in her life she was excited about sharing her passion with someone. She got lost in the blonde, it wasn't until a particular question came up that she finally clued back in to what Emma was saying.

"Question 19; are you single or taken?" Emma just smiled and winked at the camera causing Regina's heart to skip a beat. She was so completely in love with this girl in front of her and she couldn't handle it.

When the questions reached the end Emma signed off and the two of them began the editing process. It didn't take too long before the video was finally uploaded.

Emma sat nervously waiting for any response. In a matter of minutes the tweets all flew in.

* * *

 _OMFG EmSwan just started her own channel! I guess it's true that girlfriend tend to turn into the same person #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan WHAT DID THAT WINK MEAN?! #REMMA_

 _EmSwan My question is was Regina_Mills behind the camera? #TheWink #Remma_

 _Regina_Mills EmSwan #REMMA HAS NEVER BEEN SO STRONG_

 _EmSwan Great video! I can't wait for more…. Maybe some more with Regina_Mills ? #Remma_

* * *

AN: Review? Let me know what you think about Emma having her own channel :) thanks for reading 3


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey I know it has been an unforgivable amount of time since I have updated and I don't have any good excuse, I just got caught up in life. So here is a small chapter that has been in my wip folder for a while and I thought it deserved to be posted. I hope this will spark something in me to continue. Thanks for coming back and happy reading!

It had come to Tuesday again; Regina was preparing for her video.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Emma watched as Regina set up her equipment for another video.

"Not yet, we haven't even spoken to my parents." Regina didn't even look up from her set up.

"Oh right." The blonde's face paled slightly at the thought.

It wasn't that she was nervous to meet Regina's parents, she had met them a number of times before. She knew Mr. Mills would be easy enough to handle, she and he had always gotten along. But Regina's mom was an entirely different story. Emma could recall Mrs. Mills complaining to her about one of Regina's partners salary being too low and another for having a poor fashion sense. What would she think of Emma?

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts with Regina's reassuring voice, "I wouldn't worry about that my parents love you." The blonde raised an eyebrow, to with Regina shrugged and added, "Well my dad does so that's a start."

The couple's conversation was interrupted by a sleepy John. Their housemate stumbled into the room, opened the fridge, and grabbed the carton of milk without ever seeming to open his eyes. The two girls stared at him in both aye and disgust.

After a few moments John turned around and addressed his flatmates, "Sorry did I interrupt something?"

Emma shrugged, "A little."

"Sucks!" John exclaimed. He pulled out a chair and took his milk drinking to the table, "What are you two up to today?"

"We're filming today." Regina waved to the microphone beside her.

John shook his head, "I need to get the two of you off the internet." He laughed mostly to himself. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it." And with that the two of them were alone again.

Regina finished up and turned to her partner, "You ready?"

Emma nodded. She was both nervous and excited to be promoting her channel, it was something she was proud of. The vlogger life was suiting her well.

With the camera recording, Regina came to take a seat beside the blonde. "Hello everyone! Guess who's back?" She gestures to the woman beside her to introduce herself.

"It's me! Emma Swan! The only reason you're subscribed here." That last bit earned her a playful jab from Regina. "Okay maybe not the only reason, maybe you're here because she's hot." Another jab, a little harder this time. "Either way you can now find me on my channel EmSwan! We'll have a link in the description."

Regina smiled at the proud smile on her lover's face. She was falling so hard for this girl and it was terrifying.

"Are you done talking about yourself?" Regina mocked. "Can we get back to me?"

"Of course your highness." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Good. So today we're going to be doing the blindfolded makeup challenge." Regina peered at the blonde, "This is going to be interesting."

The makeup guru put on her blindfold and the comedy began. The look didn't turn out too bad, eyeliner completely missed the eye but the conjuring actually shaped her face.

"That's all for today folks but Emma and I are going to be filming a video for her channel so make sure you subscribe to her and hit the bell. Bye!" And with that Regina ended the video.

Regina_Mills ahhhhh the cutenesss!

EmSwan I need this second vid like nowwww!

Regina_Mills EmSwan YES THIS IS THE #REMMA CONTENT I AM HERE FOR


End file.
